PROVOCATIVE
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: Ella comenzó a recostarse en la cama mientras él se montó delicadamente encima de ella, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y mirándola a los ojos con emoción. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella y cuando estaban a escasos cinco centímetros el uno del otro, ella puso sus dedos en los labios de él para evitar que se acercara más— Cierra la puerta —susurró. OS !


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, por supuesto. La redacción es mía. La historia es basada en el comercial _Coco Mademoiselle: The Film - CHANEL_ con Keira Knightley y Alberto Ammann. Los comerciales de perfumes siempre me han parecido fascinantes, sobre todo los de Chanel y este es uno de mis favoritos. Creo que tal vez lo haga también con el comercial de Nicole Kidman y con el de Audrey Tautou, no lo sé. Adiós !

**Vídeo:** www. youtube watch?feature =player_ embedded&v=aRV- 2_Un-kk#!

**Canción recomendada:** _It's a man's man's man's world - James Brown._ Es la canción del comercial, además de que la letra es perfecta para la historia, y para la vida en general ;)

* * *

**_"Prohibir algo es despertar el deseo." Michel Eyquem de Montaigne._**

**Provocative**

Isabella Swan, la reconocida modelo americana, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente un sábado por la mañana.

A las 8 de la mañana se escuchó el incesante sonido del reloj despertador, ese pitido que martilleaba segundo a segundo en la cabeza de Isabella al punto de la desesperación.

Ella estiró su mano y botó el reloj al suelo, enviándolo a mejor vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó su entorno. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo raso color rosa pálido del hotel, luego miró hacia la izquierda y allí estaba la mesa de noche donde ya no se encontraba ningún molesto reloj, solo estaba su libro de _La Dama de las Camelias **(1)**, _la foto de sus padres que llevaba consigo a todos lados y la lamparita rosa que combinaba con todo el cuarto, una elegante suite de tonos ocre y rosa pálidos con decoraciones muy elegantes y femeninas que había sido arreglada especialmente para ella.

Muy lentamente se levantó de la cama y dejó que el cálido aire del cuarto envolviera su cuerpo desnudo. El ambiente era tan cálido, las sabanas tan suaves y las pijamas tan gruesas que decidió dormir como Dios la trajo al mundo, para disfrutar de la libertad que le proporcionaba ese espacio tan impersonal y a la vez tan intimo.

Aunque era sábado y apenas eran las 8, ella tenía trabajo que hacer, hoy tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos para la revista Vogue con un aclamado fotógrafo al que conocía muy bien.

Se metió a la ducha y se bañó con jabón humectante y shampoo de fresas.

Ella era una modelo super famosa, a los quince años había sido descubierta en un centro comercial de Port Angeles, una ciudad cercana a su pueblo natal Forks, mientras bebía una Coca Cola y observaba el escaparate de una boutique. Estaba distraída mirando un hermoso vestido color esmeralda cuando un hombre guapo y joven de aspecto alegre se le acercó, desde ese día en que conoció a Carlisle, su mananger, su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, pasó de ser la chica tímida del pueblo a ser la bomba sexy de Estados Unidos.

Ella amaba su trabajo, era divertido y debía admitir que ser famosa tenía sus ventajas, además de que era coqueta por naturaleza, pero a veces se sentía asfixiada, le era imposible hacer una vida normal cuando pasabas el 90 porciento de tu tiempo rodeada de guardaespaldas, paparazzis, cámaras, fanáticos y hombres buscando "eso" de ti. El otro 10 porciento era cuando estaba durmiendo o en el baño.

Así que esta semana había decidido mandar a todo su equipo de asistentes, guardaespaldas y a Carlisle de vacaciones a Inglaterra mientras ella iba a sola a Francia para la dichosa sesión de fotos, necesitaba creer que podía hacer algo por si misma, sentirse libre. Las fotos eran para la edición americana de Vogue, pero al enterarse de que Isabella se encontraba en España decidieron que por comodidad, Isabella se trasladara a París para tomar las fotos en el estudio _Briser L'aube **(2) **_propiedad del reconocido fotógrafo ingles Edward Cullen.

Ella se colocó su enterizo color rosa viejo, el cual se colocaba cuando iba a montar en su moto, la cual era del mismo color al igual que el casco, los guantes y las botas, aunque se veía un poco monocromática con esto, también le sentaba de maravilla.

Cogió las llaves de la moto, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia su destino. Se montó en su hermosa motocicleta, la encendió y sintió esa conocida vibración que la llenaba de poder, y arrancó.

Viajó tranquilamente por las hermosas calles parisinas, sintió el cálido viento rozando sus mejillas y el aroma dulce que impregnaba el ambiente. Continuó con su camino pasivamente mientras sentía el poder recorrer su cuerpo entero.

Al fin llegó a su destino, cruzó una gran entrada en forma de arco que te conducía por un pequeño túnel y finalizaba en un patio de suelo empedrado con un caserón rodeándolo circularmente. Se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabello que aún estaba húmedo y bucles achocolatados se estaban formando en las puntas. Giró su mirada y vio el conocido rostro de Edward sonriendole desde el balcón del segundo piso, ella sonrió igual.

Edward entró de nuevo al estudio.

_—_Isabella llegó, vamos muchachos terminen de organizar todo _—_dijo mientras aplaudía, incitándolos a trabajar.

La asistente de Edward se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a trabajar, los chicos de la iluminación comenzaron a preparar el ambiente, los de escenografía le dieron los toques finales al lugar, los de maquillaje y peinado se pusieron alertas y los chicos del vestuario revisaron de nuevo los diferentes vestidos mientras Angela traía desde el piso superior el sedoso vestido blanco con el que deseaban que Bella saliera en la portada. Todos hicieron su trabajo mientras Edward, bastante nervioso, abrió la puerta.

Allí se encontraba Isabella Swan, con un enterizo rosa opaco, un casco debajo del brazo derecho y el cabello despeinado y húmedo. Se veía más hermosa que nunca. Ellos tenían algo así como una historia, aunque no era tan interesante como a él le gustaría.

Hace un año que la había visto por primera vez, ella era una famosa supermodelo americana que había salido en numerosas revista y estado en los más destacados desfiles. Un día la contrataron para una sesión de fotos para Chanel y él había sido el fotógrafo elegido. Ya había hecho esto con miles de modelos, pero cuando ella llegó él quedó totalmente encantado, ella llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra con una foto de _Ramones **(3)**_ y unos converse grises. Era la primera vez que una modelo se presentaba frente a él de esa forma, tan descomplicada, tan cercana a la humanidad cuando lo cierto era que su belleza era de otro mundo. Cuando ella atrapó su mirada le sonrió de una forma que debí ser ilegal. Cuando se colocó el vestido y maquillaje para la sesión de fotos, pasó de ser encantadora a ser un ser espectacular. Las sombras ahumadas que hacían su mirada más oscura y llena de una inocente sensualidad, los labios color escarlata del mismo color del vestido, muy clásico, con cuello recto y de largo hasta las rodillas, un delicado collar y una pulsera de diamantes, unos tacones negros de 15 centímetros y el cabello peinado hacia un lado con los rizos chocolate cayéndole por un costado, se veía como una diosa. Ese día él no dejó de mirarla con asombró y ella no dejó de responderle con coquetería.

Un par de meses después se estrenó el perfume de Chanel del cual Isabella era la imagen y a Edward, por ser el fotógrafo de la campaña, obviamente lo invitaron a la gala de estreno.

Llegó a la gala puntual y pasados unos minutos vio a Bella entrando. Estaba de infarto, de nuevo con un vestido rojo solo que este era largo, tenía un pronunciado escote en V y la espalda estaba cubierta solo por unos finos detalles en encaje, de maquillaje tan solo traía unas sombras plateadas, lápiz de ojos y los labios de color carmesi. Ella hizo contacto con su mirada y sonrió.

Edward no pudo hablar con ella en ese momento y luego comenzó la presentación y la cena así que no tuvo ocasión para hablar con ella. Pero ya pasada la media noche comenzó el baile y después de un tiempo buscándola con insistencia la vio sentada cerca al escenario y no perdió oportunidad para acercarse.

_—_Buenas noches Isabella, me alegra mucho verte _—_dijo con excesivo entusiasmo.

Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió picaramente.

_—_Buenas noches Edward, a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

_—_Nada, ya sabes, trabajando y ¿qué ha sido de la tuya?

_—_Lo mismo, trabajo.

_—_Siendo una supermodelo supongo que debes tener una vida un poco más emocionante _—_insinuó.

_—_No lo sé, mmm, no tengo a nadie con quien hacer esas cosas emocionantes de las que hablas _—_respondió.

_— _¡Pues cuando quieras yo te acompaño! _—_exclamó_—_ sabes que, comencemos ahora mismo, con una emocionante sesión de baile.

_— _¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Eso suena de lo más excitante, vamos.

Edward la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al centro de la pista, en ese momento sonaba una balada que no reconoció. Bailaron gran parte de la noche, hablaron y rieron y cuando fue el momento de que Bella se marchara, ella se acercó a su rostro quedando a unos 5 centímetros el uno del otro.

_—_Adiós Edward, ha sido una noche encantadora, gracias por las emociones _—_sonrió y se alejó repentinamente.

Jamás se volvieron a ver, pero el destino lo quiso unir de nuevo y ahora ella se encontraba dentro de su estudio a punto de hacer una sesión fotográfica con él.

Abrieron la puerta e Isabella se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Él y ella habían tenido algo así como una historia, aunque en realidad jamás habían hecho nada juntos además de un simple baile, ni siquiera se habían besado, pero ella sentía una atracción latente entre los dos. Desde el primer momento que lo vio, quedó encantada con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, que parecían decir miles de cosas que su boca no hacía. Él le coqueteaba y aunque a ella eso normalmente le disgustaría, con él sintió que debía hacer lo mismo, hacerlo desear lo que no iba a probar. Y así fue, provocó y sedujo, en la sesión de fotos y en la gala, pero no llegaron más lejos que eso aunque los dos lo quisieran así. De cierta forma, estar con él la hacía sentir coqueta, normal y completamente libre.

Entró al set sin decir ni una palabra y cuando llegó al escenario no pudo hacer más que sonreír con ironía Era una mini habitación con una cama doble totalmente blanca, un sillón grisáceo pequeño, dos mesitas de noche negras con lamparas del mismo color y la pared detrás de la cama era hecha totalmente de un vidrio semitransparente color amarillo con detalles florales en color blanco. Era un ambiente elegante, sencillo y sensual, diseñado exclusivamente por Edward Cullen para ella. Si él quería jugar con fuego, entonces lo harían los dos.

Se acercó al tocador y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de los maquilladores, se maquilló ella misma, se aplicó solamente lápiz de ojos y un labial color rojo cereza. No quiso colocarse el vestido blanco que le ofrecieron para la foto de portada, decidió que quería salir en esta con su enterizo, para ella un símbolo de libertad. Mientras ella terminaba de arreglar su cabello de una manera desaliñada y natural, él corría todas las cortinas del estudio para crear un ambiente misterioso con poca iluminación.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el espaldar de esta, con una pose despreocupada, mientras los chicos de escenografia acomodaba bien las almohadas y el cabello. Edward llegó al set y la miró.

_— _¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Y el vestido blanco donde está? _—_preguntó confundido.

_—_No me gustó, quiero salir así cariño, ¿me veo muy mal?

_—_Claro que no _—_respondió al instante_—_ hagamoslo así.

Ella no se vería mal ni aunque vistiera un saco de patatas.

Y la comenzó a fotografiar. Ella observaba la cámara con una mirada retadora, quemando a través del escenario, la cámara y llegando directamente a los ojos de Edward. Ella hizo lo que quiso, aunque Edward le decía como acomodarse de mejor forma para que el lente captara lo que él quería. Se miraron, se sonrieron, se desafiaron, aunque ella siempre llevaba la ventaja, esa confianza arrebatadora, esas profanas promesas tras esos ojos color chocolate.

Se arrodilló en medio de la cama, colocando la cola sobre sus pies y ladeando la cara en una pose sencilla pero con esa mirada intensa. El cabello le caía por un lado de la cara y su rostro no se veía bien en la cámara, así que Edward se acercó y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Estaban a 10 centímetros el uno del otro y se miraban a los ojos fijamente, él tuvo su mano detrás de su oreja por lo que parecieron horas y luego la retiró y se acercó de nuevo a la cámara.

Después de un par de fotos en esa posición, ella decidió jugar un poco más rudo.

Se acostó en la cama con la cabeza en los pies de la cama y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Edward, que sonreía con inocencia y una pizca de confusión. Ella se mordió el labio y mientras lo hacia, arqueó la espalda y se bajo la cremallera de su enterizo, revelando la piel de su pecho, prácticamente hasta su ombligo.

Esto era algo nuevo. Definitivamente era otro nivel. Él había puesto este escenario como una forma de retarla, pero jamás pensó que llegarían a esto, a verla desnudarse para él. Ella estaba ofreciendole el cielo, al parecer él era el ganador de la batalla.

Ella miró hacia los lados con aparente inocencia, diciéndole con los ojos que había demasiada gente en el cuarto. Él miro nervioso hacia los lados al igual que ella.

_—_Salgan de aquí, por favor _—_ordenó con aparente calma.

Cuando todos salieron, ella se sentó en la cama y él comenzó a quitarle las botas mientras se miraban y se sonreían con picardia. Cuando le quitó las botas, ella se giró dándole la espalda y se bajó un lado del enterizo, mostrando el lado derecho de su espalda y mirando hacía atrás para hacer contacto visual con él.

Comenzó a fotografiarla y luego ella se bajó el otro lado y lentamente descubrió su espalda hasta que quedó desnuda de la cintura para arriba, revelando la piel sedosa de su espalda, la curvatura de su cuerpo y el inicio de su trasero. Ella reía y posaba, mientras el seguía fotografiando ese cuerpo del deseo.

Ella se envolvió en la sabana de la cama y se giró. Comenzó a gatear hacia él y puso su hermoso rostro frente a la cámara. Ahí el perdió toda la concentración, levantó la mirada y se acercó a ella.

Ella comenzó a recostarse en la cama mientras él se montó delicadamente encima de ella, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y mirándola a los ojos con emoción. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella y cuando estaban a escasos cinco centímetros el uno del otro, ella puso sus dedos en los labios de él para evitar que se acercara más.

_—_Cierra la puerta _—_susurró.

Él se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Obviamente tenía que cerrarla, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera en este momento, cuando después de un año esta fantasía se iba a hacer realidad. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, era una mujer explosiva, sensual, provocativa y además muy inteligente, no podía creer que esto por fin estaba pasando y de esta forma tan repentina. Definitivamente había ganado la batalla.

Cerró la puerta con candado y se giró.

Ella ya no estaba. ¿Dónde rayos estaba ahora?

Miró alrededor. El había cerrado el balcón, estaba seguro de eso y ahora estaba abierto. Corrió velozmente hacía allá y miró hacia la calle. Ella estaba totalmente vestida y se estaba montando a su moto, se giró, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, arrancó y se marchó. Él se quedó ahí parado, mirando fijamente el lugar por el que ella acababa de desaparecer. ¡Que idiota! Ella le hizo creer que él estaba ganando cuando en realidad ella había triunfado desde el principio. Debería sentirse molesto pero en realidad ahora estaba más loco por ella de lo que había estado jamás, esta mujer lo desafiaba constantemente y había convertido este juego en una guerra, que él estaba dispuesto a ganar.

Ella se fue de nuevo hacia el hotel, había estado a punto de caer ante la tentación, pero aprovechó la última pizca de cordura que tenía para marcharse, para demostrarle y demostrarse que era una mujer poderosa y una mujer libre, aunque no estaba segura de que la próxima vez pudiese resistirlo, aunque se juró a si misma que esta guerra la iba a ganar.

Esta no sería la última vez que se verían, y ellos aún no sabían que esta lucha no la iba a ganar ninguno, los dos iban a sucumbir ante el poder del amor y del deseo, y esta guerra se iba a convertir en la relación más intensa y apasionada de sus vidas.

* * *

**Bueno cariñitos, hasta luego.**

**_Camila._**

**(1) **Libro publicado en 1848, escrito por Alejandro Dumas hijo. Una historia de amor entre la cortesana Margarita Gautier y el caballero Armando Duval, un turbio romance rodeado de prejuicios, sufrimientos y un trágico desenlace.

**(2)** Breaking Dawn.

**(3)** Famosa banda de Punk Rock que estuvo activa desde 1974 hasta 1996.


End file.
